Hennes mest långtråkiga jullov hittills?
by carolineflickan
Summary: Lily och James är på väg hem med Hogwartsexpressen för att åka hem. Utspelar sig deras sjunde år. One shot.


Äger inte personerna i novellen, endast idén. Prisad vare J. K. Rowling som givit oss dessa karaktärer!

**

* * *

**

**Hennes mest långtråkiga jullov hittills?**

- Jag kommer att sakna dig så mycket, sade James och lyfte handen för att smeka sin flickvän över kinden.

- Det är bara två veckor tills vi ses igen, svarade hon och drog handen genom hans svarta ostyriga hår.

- Det är två veckor för länge, suckade han.

- Vi kommer ju att skriva till varandra i alla fall, försökte Lily och log. Hon kunde inte slita blicken ifrån honom. Vilka underbara ögon han har… Och det där leendet. Herregud, jag har sannerligen skolans snyggaste pojkvän, tänkte hon.

James och Lily satt i en kupé på Hogwartsexpressen tillsammans med Sirius, Remus och Peter. James låg med huvudet i Lilys knä och matades då och då med en chokladgroda eller en av Bertie Botts bönor i alla smaker. De andra pojkarna spelade knallkort.

- Så du har inte lärt dig att äta själv ännu, Tagghorn? flinade Sirius och tittade upp från sina kort. Remus och Peter skrattade men James ignorerade dem. Han tänkte inte slösa bort den sista timmen av tågresan på att tjafsa med Sirius.

- Kan jag inte få komma till dig på nyårsafton? bad han Lily.

- Det är nog ingen bra idé. Petunia kommer ju att vara där, och antagligen hennes pojkvän också.

- Är hon fortfarande tillsammans med det där fläskberget?

- Ja, tyvärr, log Lily. En drygare karl får man leta efter.

- Kom till mig då. Jag vill fira det nya året med dig.

- Det vet jag att du vill. Men jag vill vara hemma hos mina föräldrar. Speciellt nu när mamma är sjuk. Hon kanske inte lever vid den här tiden nästa år, sade hon och kände tårarna bränna bakom ögonlocken. Ett par veckor tidigare hade hon fått veta att hennes mor hade cancer. Hon skulle dö, frågan var bara när.

- Såja, älskling, sade James ömt och tryckte hennes hand. Jag förstår att du vill vara hos henne. Jag får försöka stå ut med Tramptass istället.

- Skulle det vara så svårt då? skrattade Sirius med munnen full av godis.

- Du skulle bara veta, mumlade James. Sekunden därpå hördes en liten smäll och de fick se att Remus ögonbryn blivit till hälften bortsvedda. Han kände efter med en bekymrad min.

- Typiskt också, muttrade han.

- Vänta, jag ska ordna det där, sade Sirius och smekte undan Remus lugg. Han riktade trollstaven mot Remus ögonbryn, mumlade en trollformel, och strax därpå var de som nya igen. De båda vännerna log emot varandra och Remus blev lite röd om kinderna. Det var inget som James eller Lily lade märke till. De hade bara ögon för varandra.

Nästan en timma senare nådde de Kings Cross Station i London. De andra marodörerna hade lämnat kupén för en stund så att James och Lily kunde få en stund för sig själva innan de blev tvungna att skiljas åt. Att reta slytherinelever var egentligen mycket roligare än att se på när de där två turturduvorna satt som fastlimmade vid varandra. Ärkefienden Snape träffade de inte på någonstans, men det berodde på att han stannat kvar på Hogwarts den julen. Det hade Sirius också fått göra, om inte James föräldrar låtit honom komma till dem, precis som förra julen.

James hjälpte Lily med att lyfta ned hennes väska från bagagevagnen, sedan stod de länge och höll om varandra. En bit bort stod hans föräldrar och betraktade de unga tu, leende. Det var roligt att James fått tag i en så söt flicka, och av hans brev att döma var hon väldigt trevlig, och han var väldigt kär.

- Skriv till mig imorgon, bad han.

- Jag lovar. Hon log och gav honom en sista varm, lång kyss. Jag kommer att sakna dig.

- Inte lika mycket som jag kommer att sakna dig, sade han. Jag älskar dig, Lily.

- Jag älskar dig också. En sista omfamning, och sedan skildes de åt. Hon grabbade tag i Sirius och Remus och kramade om dem också innan hon gav sig av.

Hennes far väntade på henne på andra sidan portalen. Lily kände på sig att detta skulle bli hennes mest långtråkiga jullov dittills. Det var visserligen bara två veckor kvar tills hon fick träffa James igen men det kändes som ett helt år. Fast det skulle förstås inte förvåna henne om han kom flygandes hem till henne på sin kvast, mitt i natten. Tiden fick väl utvisa om de skulle få träffa varandra igen innan skolan började…


End file.
